


Becoming (Alternative title: Don't use hammer on the amulet of daylight)

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: The Only Constant Thing is Change [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaarrrgghh! is cute, Blinky faints, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Trollhunter!Strickler, Walt has a hammer, amulet has regrets, he always is, three idiots screming, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Evening to the day Walt found the amulet.





	1. The amulet gets a heart attack

For the first time Walt was happy with being home alone.

 

He never had to meet with other changelings in his house. His kind had a rule about meeting on a neutral grounds. Too many murders happened in changelings’ living spaces. No that this rule stopped murders altogether but, at least, it seemed to reduce it.

 

That’s why he never had to worry about his family being home before. In here he was human. He was a husband and a father.

 

But now he was forced to bring the other part of his life in. A piece of metal responsible for it. A piece of magical metal, that just happened to be the amulet of daylight.

 

Bular was going to kill him! And then eat the meat, because that brute was always hungry. Or even worst. He would rip his limbs off, while still alive and then devour them before his eyes. And then kill him.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time the troll did something like that. It wouldn’t even be the first time it happened to Walter, minus death, though.

 

His wings. It’s happened to his wings.

 

He still had nightmares about that. He’d never get to fly again. Not since 1631. A memorable year.

 

The amulet pulsed as in question. Walt wondered how it worked, his knowledge on the topic lacking. Not that any changeling would know something more. They were supposed to know only enough to do their jobs not more. It stretched out to the point Strickler knew some changelings, that could barely stumble a word in trollish. It was painful to hear.

 

He wished his kind to be taken seriously. He wished trolls to not frown upon changelings. He wished they wouldn’t have to hold to Gunmar as their last hope. He wished he could have enough power to do something about all this…

 

But even as the leader of his people he could do about nothing. Most changelings would sooner die, that betray Gunmar or Pale Lady. If he tried to reason with them, he’d risk his head.

 

The amulet pulsed again, clearly mocking him.

 

‘Why would you do that?’ Walt asked as if the amulet could answer him ‘Don’t you know who I am? Do you want to be turned to Bular?’

 

Hands of the amulet moved, blue light pulsed.

 

‘Then why haven’t you done it yet?’ it seemed to ask ‘It’s not like you’ve lacked the occasion.’

 

‘Oh, shut up’ Walter muttered. Great! Now he talked with a piece of metal.

 

The changeling wondered if destroying the amulet wasn’t the best option. If the amulet would be broken, no one able to use it, Gunmar wouldn't have any hope in escaping Darklands. Maybe if they would be able to build an extra large fetch… Maybe. But it would stain the ego of king of Gum gums.

 

Gunmar would be trapped forever.

 

Just a few years ago he wouldn’t even think of doing such a thing. Humans were idiots. Trolls were idiots. This was one thing they had in common. And Gunmar was the king of idiots. But a useful one. One that could help his kind.

 

Humans were cruel. Changelings never forgetting the witch haunts or the fact that humans based devils and demons appearances on them. Trolls were cruel. It didn’t matter which side they were on. Changelings were nothing but filthy animals to them. Gunmar gave them nothing but hope. But Pale Lady knows that hope tasted sweet.

 

But it was only false hope and humans weren’t all that bad…

 

His human mother. Human friends, that he met during his long life. Now gone. Barbara and Jim, his family. People he would get to know, after Barbara got his guard down.

 

They were worth protecting. Walter brought hammer from a garage. He glanced at the amulet while rising the hammer. The amulet started to switch between glowing and fading, like it’d express panic. He didn’t care. Destroying the amulet seemed like the only sensible action. Trolls would have to learn to live without a Trollhunter.

 

Just before he could introduce the amulet of daylight to the hammer of smashing, a sound coming from a basement made him pause. Goblins? It wouldn’t be the first time. He pocketed the amulet, which seemed to be quite happy about the distraction.

 

When he made it to the basement, he couldn’t see any goblins. However, he heard a quiet foot steps behind him. Walter tensed, preparing to attack. He turned around to see a six-eyed, blue troll. He rose his four hands, while saying.

 

‘Welcome, Master Walter. You’ve been chosen …

 

Walter slowly backed down only to bump in another troll.

 

‘Hi.’ said troll, who Walt recognized as Aaarrrgghh!.

 

Aaarrrgghh! the former general of Gum gums. Murderer, warrior, devourer of humans. The changeling always felt strong respect for the gray troll. Aaarrrgghh! had a high position in Gum gum army before he deserted right before The Battle of Killhead Bridge. Then he manged to brake of piece of Bular’s horn, which made Gunmar’s son fled the scene. Aaarrrgghh!. Was. Terrifying.

 

Walter did the only reasonable thing. He transformed and jumped at Aaarrrgghh!

 

This was his house! Jim could come back any minute and Walter refused his son to find him dead!

 

‘Aaaaaaaaaa!’ six-eyed troll screamed and raced to help his mate ‘Get off his back, scoundrel!’

 

Next minutes were filled with lots of screaming. Blinky still tried to help Aaarrrgghh!, while gray troll tried to shake the changeling off his back. Walter felt like it was the bull’s riding incident all over again. (It involved Walt, William, a bull and a troll artifact. Don’t ask.) At some point Aaarrrgghh! manged to catch the changeling by a leg and lift him in the air.

 

‘Pacifist now.’ Aaarrrgghh! said, while placing Walt on the floor.

 

The gray troll remembered the changeling well. He was so similar to rest of his kind. Power hungry, self concerned, back stabbing, a liar and so desperated to make it to the next day. But something changed. Aaarrrgghh! hasn’t known what but something definitely did. Maybe it has something to do with two humans smells, he felt from the house.

 

Walter looked at him. He hasn’t believed in Aaarrrgghh!’s words, the troll didn’t blame him. The changeling reached for one of his feather-knives but hasn’t attacked this time.

 

‘A changeling Trollhunter.’ Bilnky gasped right before fainting.

 

The other troll caught him before the librarian fallen. True gentleness of touch made Walter pause. Former general lifted the smaller troll.

 

‘How nice...’ Walt muttered.

 

‘Be back tomorrow. Blinky needs rest.’

 

‘Don’t trouble yourself.’ the changeling still held the knife.

 

He escorted Aaarrrgghh! right to the back door, all tense. Then he watched the krubera troll as he walked over the fence, holding the other troll gently. Something has changed in the former general. Walt could feel it.

 

But you could never be too careful.

 

^^^^^^^^^^

 

Blinky came back to himself before they even reached the Trollmarket. The troll historian rambled the hole way on possible solutions to the problem. Because a changeling Trollhunter was a problem. How could the amulet choose such a creature to protect the trollkind. A creature that served Gunmar and Pale Lady, Merlin’s mortal enemy.

 

A changeling Trollhunter! It had to be a nightmare.

 

Their friend died just for a changeling to take his place. Blinky never wanted Draal to be the Trollhunter. He had seen the boy grow up. He would bare to see him die as well. Just like he watched his friend’s death. Not able to help, sunlight blocking the way.

 

Kanjigar’s last words were:

 

“Please, don’t choose Draal. Anybody but him.”

 

Looks like the amulet took the anybody part to heart.

 

A changeling Trollhunter!

 

‘Aaarrrgghh! I have a brilliant idea.’ he said while going through one of his brother’s books.

 

His family and friends died in this war… And he wasn’t going to let some changeling annihilate all their work. He simply wasn’t going to let him.


	2. The Trollmarket

Once trolls were gone, Walter returned to his previous task. That is destroying the amulet.

 

He placed the amulet, which started to switch from glowing to fading and back again, on the kitchen floor and rose the hammer. When it fell down, it hit the floor. Amulet wasn’t there.

 

Where did it go? It was just here seconds ago!

 

A blue glow! There it is. Right on the coffee table. The changeling reproached it lifted the hammer yet again. Coffee table made a painted sound, when the hammer met the table top. The amulet of daylight disappeared again. Walt growled and caught the blue glow on the corridor. The situation repeated again. And again. And again. And again.

 

It got on Walt’s nerves, really. This was a piece of metal. And he was the leader of the Janus Order and Gunmar’s second in command. Granted, the second wasn’t the most honorable position, now that he taught of it. But it required a lot of work. His whole life was a series of careful plots. He was a great actor, an excellent liar, experienced strategist…

 

Some amulet won’t make a fool of him!

 

So naturally, when it appeared on the bookshelf he hasn’t hit it right away. No, definitely no. Instead he took it gently in his palm.

 

‘Why?’ he asked ‘Why don’t you understand this is for the best? You’ve chosen me. Why don’t you trust my judgment?’

 

‘Dishonor on you! Dishonor on you family! Dishonor on your kind!’ The amulet pulsed angrily.

 

‘You’re lucky I’ve grown softer in years.’

 

The blue light slowly faded. It looked like a sight.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

‘Changed.’ Aaarrrgghh! stated, while Blinky looked for a book on changeling kind.

 

‘What changed, my friend?’

 

‘Changeling changed.’

 

‘Isn’t that what they do?’ the six-eyed joked despite the situation.

 

Krubera troll gave him the “you know what I mean” face.

 

‘Humans in house. Smelled them.’

 

‘A cover up, I believe.’

 

‘Let us go.’ Aaarrrgghh! added.

 

‘Probably wanted to us to lead him here or ask for a favor in return later.’ Blinky stated ‘Just a plot, nothing more.’

 

‘Creating a changeling. Messy business.’ the gray troll said after a while ‘Life in fear under Gunmar. Want to believe I not only one escaped. Want to believe he changed.’

Blinky looked at him with care and placed one of his hands on Aaarrrgghh!’s back.

 

‘He dangerous… But I dangerous too.’

 

‘No, you’re not. Don’t ever think like that. Yes, you used to be but now you’re not. You’re extraordinary. I don’t think I could imagine live without you.’

 

‘Love you, Blinky.’ Aaarrrgghh! said.

 

‘He deserve second chance.’ he added after a while.

 

^^^^^^^^^^

 

Next evening both trolls hid behind the fence, that went around the Trollhunter’s house. The kurbera troll repeated “humans in house” countless times, this was important. Not only because they didn’t want to be seen. This was a smellable proof, that last nigh happened. He wanted to know, he was not the only one, who deserted. He needed to know that.

 

Blinky brought a rope, a large sack and a sleep potion. You just needed to spray it in target’s face and you’re done. Effects quickly wore off on trolls but maybe on a changeling it would last longer. They didn’t know.

 

The plan was simple. Spray the sleep potion in changeling’s face. Tie him up with the rope, when he sleeps. Then put the changeling in the sack, so no one will question, why they brought unconscious human to the Trollmarket. When he’ll wake up, they’ll question him. If he’s loyal to Gunmar, they’ll get Draal to kill him and see who’s gonna be a next Trollhunter.

 

Simple enough.

 

He smelled no humans in the house now. It was a good moment. It even got better, when the changeling, who apparently has seen Aaarrrgghh!’s hair, approached them. He was angry.

 

‘I don’t know, what you two want with me but I told you yesterday to not come back! I know that I may not look scary but if I see you here one more time...’

 

In this moment Blinky yelled “For the Trollmarket!” and used the sleep potion. Walt stepped back, trying to figure out what happened. His head and eyelids have suddenly felt heavier, a wave of fatigue coming to him. He manged to make a few steps away from trolls, when he dropped to the ground. Eyes half-opened he tried to get up, only for potion to finally set in.

 

Aaarrrgghh! winced as if he was the one, who got sprayed with the sleep potion.

 

‘Come on, Aaarrrgghh!.’ Blinky held up the rope and the sack ‘We need to be quick.’

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

First thing Walter realized, when he woke up was being tied up. The next thing he realized was the sack, that somebody has placed him in. A person caring him must be Aaarrrgghh!. The changeling could feel a stone back and steady steps. He had to act quickly.

 

In a flash of light he transformed and reached to his feather-knives. Just then the sack got dropped to stone floor. He’d hear his captors talking with somebody. That’s what he needed, a distraction. When he cut trough robe around his wrists, he took care of one, that tied his ankles.

 

Finally he cut through the sack and ran for his life.

Three trolls looked at him, as he ran. Aaarrrgghh! and Blinky screamed. They both were ready to chase after the changeling but the leader of Trollmarket stopped them.

 

‘Blinkous Galadrigal!’ Vendel said harshly ‘Have your conspiracy theories gotten so bad, you’ve kidnapped a person? I thought it can’t get any worst.’

 

‘Vendel, you must understand… This is a serious matter.’ Blinky started the explanation ‘He’s a changeling. We’ve brought him to Trollmarket, so we can question what villainy his kind is up to.’

 

‘He next Trollhunter.’ Aaarrrgghh! Added.

 

‘Then what are you waiting for? Catch him!’

 

V endel looked at former Gum gum and a historian chasing a changeling, which they brought in a sack to the Trollmarket. Why him? Why him?  He looked up.

 

‘Merlin, please, put some oil in their heads, because I’ve failed these young fools.’

 

Walter would probably enjoy his first visit to Trollmarket if the circumstances were different. He would observe trolls, that lived there; watch colorful crystals, window-shop at many shops. Later he would think how he was lucky to visit it. He would want other changelings to get a chance to visit it to.

 

But all those thing weren’t in his main focus now. Two trolls chased after him, while others were turning around to look at the scene, curious to what was going on. Some were yelling after him, some simply returned to their tasks, few even laughed.

 

Laughing. That’s exactly what Walt imagined other trolls doing, while changelings needed help. After all they were nothing but vermin to them. Believing a troll would help a changeling was like believing they would help a gnome or a goblin.

 

He had no idea where an exit could be. The Trollmarket was blinding with it’s bright colors, shiny crystals, shops. Not to mention a giant orange crystal in the middle. Yes, the Trollmarket could be blinding. Especially for somebody, who arrived there in a sack.

 

Walt hid in a crack in stone wall to catch a breath and work on a plan to get out of there. He ignored two gnomes’ protests. How could he be so stupid? To just walk out of the house? To two trolls, one of them a former Gum gum… Krubera troll said he was a  _ pacifist _ . As if!

 

Just as his breath calmed down, two blue right hands appeared and tried to reach him.

 

^^^^^^^^

 

‘And that, Young Atlas, is how my first visit to the Trollmarket went.’ Walt said ‘Of course, it could be a lot better is _someone’_ he looked at Blinky ‘have tought little more.’

 

Jim glanced at Blinky clearly resentful.

 

‘How many more times I’m supposed to apologize to you for this one mistake?’

 

‘Until the day one of us die.’


	3. *Bonus*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short bonus to this fic, that I wasn't going to actully write but... You all already know how bad I am at planning.

Blinky sighed when it became clear, that his hands were too short to reach the new Trollhunter. The changeling found himself a deep crack in a wall.

 

‘I’m afraid I won’t be able to reach him, Aaarrrgghh!. You should try.’

 

The krubera troll showed his hand in the crack, not higher than elbow. Then he struggled for a moment, when he pulled it out.

 

‘Too big.’ he said, looking at his hand.

 

‘This must be some sort of cosmic joke!’ Blinky said annoyed ‘What was his name, again?’

 

‘Stricklander.’

 

‘Thank you, Aaarrrgghh!.’ he turned to the crack ‘Stricklander, I do realize we’ve gotten off on a wrong foot but, if you come out of there, we could talk it out...’

 

‘No!’ a single word cut Blinky’s speech.

 

‘Be reasonable. Come out!’

 

‘No!’

 

Blinky rolled all six of his eyes.

 

‘Come out right now!’

 

‘Go to hell!’ was the changeling’s response.

 

Blinky groaned and then turned to the krubera troll.

 

‘Aaarrrgghh!, get a hook or something.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how it feels to have an actual plan... Or know what I'm doing... Must feel nice...


End file.
